


i'll say

by eutrash (AreteNike)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU, one where their first words to each other are tattooed on each other, theres not much else to say about it its super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreteNike/pseuds/eutrash
Summary: "Sorry about that!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and bad and im sorry

Lance figures he's lucky. Most people have some variation of "hello" or "nice to meet you" tattooed on their wrist. It makes finding your soulmate as much of a guessing game as if there were no words at all. Whoever decided that printing a person's soulmate's first words to them on their skin didn't think the thing through, obviously.

He's got "Sorry about that!" which is... something.

It's something he daydreams about frequently. Maybe his soulmate is a beautiful girl, and one day he'll walk around a corner and they'll bump into each other like in an anime. "Sorry about that!" she'll say, and he'll respond with something sauve and reassuring (he hasn't figured out what, yet, but he's sure when he meets her the words will come to him). She'll gasp and show him her wrist, and he'll smile and show her his, and then they'll live happily ever after, the end.

It could be a beautiful man, too, he's not picky.

Most people don't use their first words to him to apologize, which is not really surprising but it also doesn't lead to a lot of false alarms, so his life is actually kind of boring on the soulmate front so far. He doesn't find them in high school, or freshman year of college, or sophomore. He scores a few hook-ups, meets a few people that have actually managed to find their soulmate already, tries not to feel jealous.

He gets an internship at a private aerospace company that summer, _somehow_. His parents are delighted, saying how far it could get him, maybe even land him his dream job.

He's more than a little terrified, because he doesn't feel qualified _at all_. It's gonna be a rough summer.

But he dresses up neatly and drives into the city on his first day and arrives half an hour early. Which is good, as it turns out, because there's photos to take and badges to get and _so many phone calls_ to make, and the place is a maze of cubicles and you have to scan into every door even if the person ahead of you already unlocked it. It's intense and Lance is lowkey freaking out for like, a solid hour.

So it doesn't help when some guy with a frown sharp enough to cut steel invades his cubicle to glare at him.

"Who even are you?" the guy asks. "You can't just up and move into a cubicle, you know."

Lance stares at him for a moment, because what the hell is this guy's problem, he's practically already on the verge of tears here. He's saved from answering by another guy that's practically the definition of tall, dark, and handsome—granted, he's ready to swoon over anyone that's nice to him at this point. But he's definitely good-looking.

"Dude, he's obviously the other new intern," the new guy says. "He was supposed to show up today, we got an email."

"Whatever," the rude guy says, and leaves. Lance's savior turns to him with a bright smile.

"Sorry about that!" he says cheerfully. "I'm Hunk." He holds out his hand to shake.

"I'll say," Lance mutters—he's still a little starry-eyed and can't be blamed for that, thank you very much. And then he realizes what he's said and backpedals quickly, blushing furiously. "I mean! Uh, hi. I'm Lance."

And now it's awkward to shake Hunk's hand, but he's still holding it out, so Lance takes it—but Hunk has frozen, staring at him. Oh god. He's fucked this up. He has to quit now, on his first day, he can _never come here again oh god_ —

Except, wait.

 _Wait_.

He meets Hunk's eyes, and simultaneously they both look down to their wrists. On his, the usual words: "Sorry about that!"

On Hunk's? "I'll say."

"Oh my god," says Lance.

" _Dude_ ," Hunk breathes. "It's _so cool to finally meet you_ —"

"Oh my _god_." Lance jumps up and grabs both of Hunk's hands and it just... feels right. " _Hello_."

Lance's new supervisor stops by, curious over the commotion, but before she can say anything Lance points to Hunk and blurts, " _Soulmate_ ," and she smiles and nods and leaves them be for the moment. Which is good, because they're mostly kind of staring at each other and freaking out.

It takes a solid five minutes before either of them have calmed down enough to have an actual conversation. At least, it takes that long for Lance. Hunk is coherent somewhat sooner.

"I was, like, totally not expecting this?" he says. "Man, I shoulda worn a nicer shirt or something."

"You look... great," Lance says in a kind of strangled way, and Hunk laughs.

"You're pretty cute yourself," he says, and Lance just about dies, right there in his desk chair.

They exchange phone numbers and basic info; Hunk is the same age as Lance, Hawaiian, attending the rival university to his own ("Awkward," Hunk says solemnly), and a fellow intern here for the summer, albeit in engineering. They go to get lunch together and talk and talk, and Lance could've known him all his life for how easy it is.

Well, they _are_ soulmates. He gets a little tingly every time he remembers, which is pretty much every two minutes. And Hunk is, like, the _nicest_ guy he's ever met, how the hell did he get so _lucky?_

They finally have to part after lunch—soulmates or not, they're both here to work, and Lance still has training. But Hunk will be right down the hall, every day, just a couple doors away.

He thinks it's gonna be a good summer after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i stg by the end of the year ill have written something for like every voltron ship lmao


End file.
